


四号和谐列车

by qq248112343



Category: JJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qq248112343/pseuds/qq248112343
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	四号和谐列车

闻星尘显然也没想到路景宁叫他来看的居然是AO片，当全息画面出现在跟前的时候，因为太过刺激的视觉冲击，让他在周围信息素的撩拨下很快也有了感觉。

这时候路景宁的眸底因为生理关系而笼着一层薄薄的水汽，这让他的神色看起来有几分迷离，又比平日里带着一丝更浓烈的欲望。

闻星尘心头一热，俯下身去，在他的腺体上轻轻地落下了一个吻。

感受着路景宁在他的怀里隐约颤抖了一下，闻星尘不由地把头埋在了他的脖.颈间，好不容易才强行控制住了自己的理智，声音低哑地问：“这就是你要找我一起看的片子？”

路景宁这时候显然也意识到了眼前在播放着的到底是什么，身体随着这个吻不可控制地微微抖动了一下，也不解释。

他可以感受到闻星尘的信息素也已经被他彻底勾了出来，此时正无形地笼罩在他的周围，越是这样，越是让人情难自禁。

在莫名的烦躁感下，路景宁终于忍无可忍地一翻身，将闻星尘反按了回去，用力地在领口处一扯，藏在下面的腺体就这样彻底地露了出来。

他眸底光色一转，直接将光洁的脖颈送到了对方的嘴边：“闻哥……想不想要……”

奈何闻星尘还记得他们现在身处的环境，在这样极致的撩拨下竟然还强撑着最后一股理智，视线避开了那尽在咫尺的腺体，安抚道：“现在我们在你家里，乖，忍一忍，我去给你找抑制剂，好不好？”

“不好！”

路景宁全身上下都像是火烧，早就已经烦躁的不行，这时候眼见闻星尘居然无动于衷，自己干脆就直接上手了。

他抓着闻星尘的衣领用力地一扯，只听“滋啦——！”一声，原本还整齐的领口顿时在这样绝对的力量下被彻底撕裂，露出了锁骨逛街性感的弧度。

闻星尘也没想过路景宁居然会这样直接。

他眸底的神色隐隐一沉，随着路景宁在他喉结处一点一点往下落去的吻，到底还是控制不住了，轻轻地在他那突起的蝴蝶骨上揉捏了一下：“别太凶。”

只是这样轻轻的一下，路景宁却是被摸得浑身发烫，一股酥麻的感觉从体内涌出，原本还如狼似虎的样子瞬间彻底瘫软了下来，舒服地沉吟了一声。

然而他手上的动作还是在不甘示弱地继续着，顺着闻星尘的胸膛一点一点地往下，最后停留在了身下的某处。

闻星尘在他这样的举动下闷哼了一声，Alpha的信息素就这样张牙舞爪地彻底炸开了。

路景宁在这样过分具有侵占力的气息下整个人都仿佛化成了水，却强忍着内心疯狂冲撞着的欲望，轻轻地在他的耳边吹气：“闻哥，你硬了，你也想要我。”

他的声音前所未有的轻柔，伴随着全息影片中若隐若现的沉吟，成为了催发欲望的背景音。

在那双手的套弄下，闻星尘的呼吸声也不可控制地越来越重，终于忍无可忍地掐住了路景宁的腰身，将他反压在了身下，顺势轻轻地揉捏了两下：“就这么着急？”

“嗯啊……”

此时的路景宁可以说是敏感至极，虽然只是这样简单的接触，依旧足以让他感受到极致的快感，双腿伴随着这样的动作微微地绷直了几分，下意识地缠上了跟前这个男人的腰间，下意识地蹭动着。

他动情的时候完全没有平日里放纵肆意的样子，像一只充满欲望的野猫，美得愈发惊心动魄。

闻星尘手上的力量由轻往重慢慢地递进着，早就已经经过过几次磨合后，他似乎越来越懂得在做爱时候怎么样才能让他的Omega得到享受。

所有的情欲不知不觉间被挑弄到了最高潮，就当准备肆意爆发的时候，却是传来了一阵敲门声。

显然，谁也没想到路空斌会在这时候找上来。

所有的动作下意识地停下，可以感受到暧昧的空气静静地盘旋在周围。

路景宁双颊绯红，紧贴在一起的胸膛不可控制地微微颤抖着，虽然他大概意识到发生了什么，但是身体的本能反应让他对这样的戛然而止感到极度的不满。

他试探性地挺了挺腰身，肌肤的摩擦让他的呻吟下意识地滚到了嗓子口，却是被闻星尘的手紧紧地捂住了。

到了嘴边的声音彻底卡住，可越是这样，体内的欲望却在这种场合下被酝酿到了极致。

过分挠心挠肺的感觉下，让路景宁下意识地就想要索取，这样的念头一旦酿开，使他整个人就这样朝着闻星尘的身上蹭去，双手更是肆意地顺着身体两侧抚过，一点一点地落到了对方的背部，轻轻抚摸。

他可以感受到这个背脊完全紧绷了起来，在这样几乎算是偷情的极致场面下，过分的克制使得转眼间就泛起了一层薄汗。

越是无声的氛围，Alpha和Omega的信息素越是如同滔天的浪潮，疯狂地肆意纠缠着。

所有的呻吟都被死死地锁住了嗓子口，过分的克制下，让闻星尘垂眸看来时，眼角都不可避免地带上了一丝源自于情欲的猩红。

直到外面的脚步声渐远，所有的禁锢和枷锁仿佛被彻底解开，一切的压制自此铺天盖地地席卷而至。

闻星尘的声音传来，过分的隐忍下，已然克制到了极点：“好玩吗？”

路景宁在这样的撩拨下，自己却也早就已经陷入了彻底混乱的边缘，此时将他一把揽了过来，几乎撞在一起的过近距离，让他沉重的吐息从闻星尘的鼻息间吹过：“星尘，标记我……”

闻星尘没有回应他。

下一秒，路景宁只觉得一阵天旋地转，他可以感到自己在巨大力量的牵引下彻底翻了个身，整张脸就被彻底埋进了柔软的被子里。

只是肌肤和被褥的摩擦，就让他的身体隐约地颤栗了一下，双手抓住了床单，紧紧地拽进了掌心。

闻星尘跟前，这具赤裸的身体一览无余，此时，路景宁过分白皙的肌肤上可以看到刚才爱抚过后淡淡的泛红的痕迹，从腰间到臀部，落入眼里却反倒带有别样的诱惑。

就当他俯身探入的时候，因为过分舒适的感觉，这样诱人的身体轻轻地颤抖了两下，仿佛蝴蝶隐约煽动的翅膀，在下体突然涌入的滚烫感觉下，路景宁轻轻地呜咽了一声。

闻星尘缓缓地将他压在身下，听着耳边这样沉重的喘息声，徐缓地身出手去，摸索到了对方的手背，十指紧紧地扣在了一起。

手指间传来的温度有些过分温暖，让路景宁原本紧绷的身体下意识地松懈了下来，腰身也瘫软下几分，彻彻底底地将自己全部地交托给了这个男人。

闻星尘从背后半搂着他，长驱直入，一点一点地开拓着新的战场，一点一点地宣誓着这里绝对的占有权。

完全的融合下，终于让两人的情绪达到了最高潮。

这样的穿插变得愈发剧烈了起来，激烈的动作让路景宁吃痛下闷哼着咬紧了唇，随后，只感到一股热流汹涌地冲撞而来，让他下意识地拽紧了手，只感到极度的快感也跟着席卷而来。

猛烈的欲望冲到了顶点，终于，得到了共同的发泄。  



End file.
